


Wait

by StillNotGinger10 (lilshorty7923)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ed's age isn't specified but since Al is still in armor it can be assumed he's underaged, I'm imagining him as at least 16, M/M, One Shot, feel free to imagine him older though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilshorty7923/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ll wait,” Roy said, and Ed mouthed the word ‘wait’. “What’s a little longer?” He meant it. He’d wait for Ed as long as he needed. “We’ll continue this when Al can give us his blessing from a flesh and blood body.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost a year ago as part of a drabble meme thing on Tumblr, but never thought to post it anywhere else. I just found it in one of my writing folders, and thought I'd share it. It's much longer than the drabble length it was supposed to be, but hopefully you'll enjoy it :)

The first kiss could set the tone of a relationship. Was it explosive or flat? Chaste or passionate? Just as important was what followed after. There were often soft smiles, sometimes blushes, and occasionally the kissing didn't stop at all, just moved behind closed doors so that lips could move from lips to necks, and chests, and lower. Roy Mustang had had many first kisses, but this was the first time one of them had ended with shoving and cries of, “No, no, get off.”

“Ed,” Roy said, because after an hour shared glances, accidental touches, and tension so thick he could cut it with a knife, it felt wrong to call Ed anything but his first name. But Ed was wide-eyed, red faced, and waving his hands as if he needed to physically ward Roy off. That didn't changed after Roy said his name again. Finally, “Fullmetal,” and that was another first. He’d never had to raise his voice and call out someone’s rank or title after kissing them either, but it was the first time he’d ever kissed someone in the military so maybe the statistics were skewed there.

Ed finally stopped. He dropped his arms and took a deep breath before he said, “We can’t—I can’t. I have Al and…” then he ran out of steam. Maybe unsure if he was assuming too much, maybe just not sure what else too say because that was enough, wasn't it? Ed had Al, and Roy had his ambitions.

“I know,” Roy said, and as slowly as he would approach a frightened animal, put his hands on Ed’s shoulders. “I know,” he repeated.

Ed’s breath quickened, and Roy had almost convinced himself it was because of their proximity when Ed said, “I can’t. I can’t think of anything but Al.” His hands wrapped around Roy’s wrists, and Roy thought for a moment he would be pushed away again. He dug his fingers in, rubbing Ed’s shoulders, trying to loosen some tension, trying to hang on and keep Ed with him.

“I would never try to come between you and your brother,” Roy said, and Ed’s hands on him became softer before tightening again, the same fierce hold of fear as he’d had a moment before.

“You don't want—“

“No, I want very much,” Roy said as he slid his own hands along Ed’s neck to cup his face. “There are few things I’ve ever wanted more than I want you right now.” The cheeks under his hands grew warm as Ed’s blush deepened. Roy wished he could slide the tie from the blond locks in front of him and run his hands through long hair as soft as the bangs teasing the backs of hands. But he couldn't do that anymore than he could pull Ed in and continue their kiss, and he wanted to do that even more. “Hell, Ed, I’ve wanted you for so long, so _so_ long.”

“But…” Roy waited, but Ed didn't say anything more. He wondered if Ed could say anything more right now. His breath was quick, face burning, and eyes darting everywhere, but always coming back to settle on Roy’s.

“We’ll wait,” Roy said, and Ed mouthed the word ‘wait’. “What’s a little longer?” He meant it. He’d wait for Ed as long as he needed. “We’ll continue this when Al can give us his blessing from a flesh and blood body.”

He’d been hoping to talk his way into a kiss goodbye before Ed left, but Roy should have known that the Fullmetal Alchemist was always going to surprise him. Before he’d finished his sentence, Ed was silencing him with unpracticed yet passionate lips on his. Arms sliding around his neck stoked the fire back into his chest. It didn't last longer than a few seconds before Ed was pulling back. This time he had the soft smile Roy expected.

“We’ll wait?”

“We’ll wait.”

“ _You’ll_ wait?” That was Ed’s real worry, wasn't it?

Roy brushed his lips against Ed’s once more before bringing them forehead to forehead with a soft smile of his own. “As long as it takes.”

“It could take a while.”

“As long as you want me, I’ll be waiting.”

Ed pulled away yet again, jumping out of Roy’s reach this time, his smile growing by the second. “Watch it, bastard, you’re gonna cover me in your sap,” he said as he snatched up his jacket and started heading for the door.

“It’d be good for you,” Roy said, his own smile growing.

A snort. “Yeah right. See ya, Colonel.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

The door took longer to close than usual, as though Ed stopped at Roy words, as if he hesitated to leave. It wasn't until Roy heard the click of it closing that he realized just how much work was left on his desk. He wondered if he could have withstood another hour or two of sexual tension if it meant he had help with his paperwork. But even with an evening hunched over his desk in front of him, Roy didn't feel disappointed with his night at all.


End file.
